


Kiss Me

by sallydonovan (highfunctioningsociopath)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningsociopath/pseuds/sallydonovan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson and Sally decided to spend the evening together. It started out innocent, just dinner and a movie, but they ended up having a better time than they expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

"Do you want another drink?" Sally murmured, looking over at Anderson. He’d texted her after work asking if he could come over for a chat, and they’d had a nice enough time- pizza, wine, a movie, a lot of laughing. The evening had been good; they’d both enjoyed it. Perhaps a little more than they’d expected to. 

He shook his head and rose to his feet, stretching as he picked up his jacket. “Better not. I should go, she’ll be even more angry if I don’t get home soon. Thanks, Sally. I needed a friend tonight.”  
Anderson bent down to pick up his keys that had fallen to the floor when they’d been talking, but his hand met Sally’s as she did the same thing. “Sorry,” he said gruffly, pulling his hand back sharply. “Didn’t see you.”

"It’s fine, idiot," Sally said with a grin. "You don’t need to say sorry for touching my hand. Are you sure you don’t want me to call a cab? I know you’ve only had the one, but it’s not a problem.” She reached for her phone, but he touched her wrist to stop her.

"No, definitely not. She’ll be suspicious if I go home without my car. Don’t worry about it, Sal. I’ll see you tomorrow morning." His hand lingered on her forearm for just a second longer than it needed to, but then he was walking to the door, giving her a small wave. Sally followed him, watching as he opened the door, then she pulled open a drawer, taking out a pair of black gloves.  
“At least take these, your hands are freezing.” She handed them to him with a smile as their eyes met, and for the second time, his fingers were touching hers. This time, though, he didn’t pull his hand back.  
“Thanks,” he whispered softly. He ran his hand up her arm, a sort of friendly gesture, and she placed hers on his waist.  
“No problem.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sally wrapped her arm around him properly and cupped his cheek, pressing her lips to his. She didn’t know what she was doing, all she could think about was the fact that her lips were against Anderson’s. And she liked it. It felt…nice. Her tongue touched his, teasing it, deepening the kiss, and he gave a small moan as she tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing him harder. He took her in his arms, spun her around and kicked the door shut. The sound startled them both, and they broke the kiss for a second, pulling away, looking at each other, silently questioning what they were doing. Anderson grinned, pushed Sally against the door and touched his lips to hers again.


End file.
